Dero:Get out alive
by PhantomaCourage
Summary: Summary: Korea, Japan, Vietnam, Thailand, Hong Kong, Taiwan, China, Naha (my oc who is Japan s sister), Romano, Spain and Italy go missing and it's up to all the other countries to find them. But when they get a message from a mysterious person should they follow it or not? (Rated T cuz I can)


Dero: Get out alive

Summary: Korea, Japan, Vietnam, Thailand, Hong Kong, Taiwan, China, Naha (my oc who is Japan`s sister), Romano, Spain and Italy go missing and it's up to all the other countries to find them. But when they get a message from a mysterious person should they follow it or not?

***I own nothing***

Prologue

There was someone all dressed up in black laughing as their victims were all panicking and terrified of dying when all that would happen is they would go into a coma where they would relive the exact thing they did before going into the said coma.

3 people were in the ruins room, and the water room, 3 in the shredder room, 1 in the quicksand room, and the mummy room.

"They will never escape my clutches." The figure said as they all 'died'.

Ch1: The dream

10 nations just woke up in fright with sweat beads coming from the side of their heads. They then proceeded to get dressed and went downstairs to meet up with the others that had stayed over so they could discuss the problem at hand.

"Good morning Germany (Italy),Prussia (Romano),America (China),Canada (Japan),France (Vietnam),Hungary (Spain), Liechtenstein (Taiwan) , Switzerland (Hong Kong), Turkey (Thailand),Greece (Korea) and Sealand (Naha)." England says. Everyone who he mentioned said the same to him or just did a nod. "Is something wrong?" Austria asks the ten distraught nations.

They all nod and everyone sits down and tells them about their nightmares.

"From what you are telling us it seems most likely that these nightmares are visions through a nations eyes that went through that event." England says; everyone nods agreeing with the British. All of a sudden the door bell rang and Canada went and got it and it was letter for them.

"What does it say?" America asks. "It says. 'Nations of the world the missing parts of your family are with me and you have to come here and complete challenges in order to save them from a fate most dire.'" Canada tells them. While Canada and the others are discussing about what they should do Sealand is looking out into space.

What is happening? Well we will go inside his mind to see.

*Inside Sealand's mind ( )*

I had my feet stuck something and I couldn`t get out of the holder I was in. All of a sudden the screen in front of me came to life and I asked without opening my mouth to speak. "What do you want with us?!" "Why it is very simple dear nation I want you to stay here forever." The figure on the screen said back. "I also have a challenge for you." "What is it?!" I say in a harsh tone. "Answer 7 questions about the world in a minute and I shall free you to find your family and friends and escape. If you lose than you shall be in a wrapped up situation." "Fine!" I yell seeing no other choice in the matter right now. "Farewell and good luck you need it." They said before the screen shut off. After this I heard a buzzing and the room flashed red and the bandages started wrapping around me as I tried to escape. The computer type voice started counting down from 20 and I struggled as it went over my mouth and I started to panick. Once the bandages covered me I yelled and the I heard the voice say. "Theres not much oxygen in there. Bye bye!" After that I felt sleepy and blacked out and I returned to the house we were all in and I see everyone in front of me asking if I`m alright.

*out of Sealand`s mind and no Pov.*

They all told Sealand after he came back and told him what happened and he told them what happened and that they should follow the letter. After this everyone agrees and goes to the address stated in the letter.

_***Hey it`s me, and I got this idea by stumbling upon a Japanese game show (yes thank Japan) called Dero. The rooms are from that but the shredder room and the stone room are the same just look different. **_

_**Reviewers: Who do you think each pair/group/single person contain please send me your thought. **_

_**Note: The brackets who they each person dreamt about so you can rule out my oc in the mummy room. (I just realized something I`m making this into clue unintentionally.**_

_**MAJOR: I am no longer continuing writing my other stories. If anyone would like to continue them please message me and I shall tell you where I was possibly going with it. **_

_**Depressed Pinkie can`t take Vatti`s servant of shadows so its up for grabs!**_

_**The others are also up for grabs! Message me if you want them. I will post in the next chapter who has what.**_

_**Ciao!***_


End file.
